dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta vs Dark Pit
Vegeta vs Dark Pit is Peep4Life's fifty-third DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 8! Dragonball Z vs Kid Icarus! Cocky anti heroes collide in an arrogance and skill filled battle. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight As he flew by a nearby city, Dark Pit noticed what appeared to be a human kicking a Saibaman across the sky. The dark angel veered right and let the alien smash into a nearby wall. "Nice shot. Next time, try to kill it AWAY from me." Dark Pit gruffly scoffed. Insulted, Vegeta flew alongside Dark Pit. "And just who are you supposed to be? The emo angel of death?" Dark Pit fired from his staff to kill a Saibaman nearby. Vegeta barely dodged the shot and returned a remark: "Nice shot. A 'look out' would also work just fine." Dark Pit stopped flying and descended to a rooftop. "And just who are you ''supposed to be?" He asked. Landing before him, Vegeta laughed. "I am Vegeta: the prince, and most powerful of ''all ''Saiyans. And what the hell are you?" With a smirk, Dark Pit took down another Saibaman. "I am Dark Pit. Someone with no allegiance to anything or anyone." "Very well, Dark Pit. Just remember to stay out of my way and I'll consider letting you live." As Vegeta turned to leave, Dark Pit spoke up again: "Don't underestimate me, fool. Just be sure not to cross paths with me in battle, and I won't destroy you or your pride." Vegeta, now pissed off, fired a Ki Blast at Dark Pit who dodged with a grin. They took to the air and exchanged punches and blocks before backing off to prepare the assault. '''Here we go! ' "Do you realise what you're in for?" Vegeta smugly asked, firing Ki Blasts at Dark Pit. The angel spun his bow in defence. "Methinks this 'Saiyan' doth talk too much." He then fired from the Silver Bow, forcing Vegeta to take evasive manoeuvres. As Vegeta came at Dark Pit with more punches, the clone began using Tiger Claws, exchanging blows with the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta elbowed Dark Pit into the nearby rooftop and dropped a Destructo Disk towards Dark Pit, who dodged in the nick of time and reunited with his staff, trying to snipe Vegeta out of the air. As Vegeta rushed in for another attack, Dark Pit connected with a slam from the staff, bringing Vegeta to the floor.Angered, the Saiyan used a Galick Beam cannon, sending Dark Pit slamming into a wall. "Is that all you've got?" Vegeta taunted, flying over the wrecked wall. A shot from the Predator Cannon caught Vegeta and the ensuing explosion briefly beat down the Saiyan. Dark Pit then took to the sky, firing more shots- all of which were destroyed by Vegeta's Ki Blasts. Calling off the attack, Dark Pit equipped the Gaol Blade and fired homing shots. Some connected, wounding Vegeta but in response, the Saiyan Prince used his Genocide Breaker technique. Dark Pit couldn't block in time and his movements were dictated by Vegeta's chops and knee attacks. Just as he got his wits about him, Dark Pit took an energy wave to the face- bringing him to the floor. With a groan, Dark Pit got to his feet. "Give it up, already!" Vegeta ordered. Dark Pit got his Silver Bow and fired a defiant shot at Vegeta. "Your refusal and defiance is more stupid than honourable." Vegeta hissed. "Galick Gun!" He aimed at Dark Pit. "FIRE!" An awesome blast of power came Dark Pit's way. Realising his orbitars would be ineffective, Dark Pit dodged and launched an X-bomb. The explosion caught Vegeta and the Saiyan spiralled through the air. In pursuit, Dark Pit used his Ogre Club to slam Vegeta in the head, sending the Saiyan crashing into the city below. Dark Pit descended before him and swung again. Vegeta dodged and used an Exploding Wave, scattering parts of his surroundings... and Dark Pit.His confidence soaring, Vegeta threw a punch at Dark Pit but bounced off his Guardian Orbitars. "It's time..." Dark Pit declared, grabbing his staff and firing right at Vegeta. The shot caught the Saiyan in the chest and with a cry in pain, he dropped to the ground. "Not all you made yourself out to be." Dark Pit stated, walking away. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" Vegeta yelled, reemerging. "I haven't even started showing off my potential!" With a loud groan, Vegeta turned Super Saiyan. Dark Pit stared at Vegeta. "What's the matter?" Vegeta asked, laughing. "Do you finally see what you are up against?" Dark Pit grinned. "Please. I don't care what colour you want to die as. But I hope I get a better battle with this version of you." The two rushed each other, blades meeting the punches of Vegeta. A large wave of energy overwhelmed Dark Pit and Vegeta kicked him through a building wall. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta announced, destroying the building with the move. Dark Pit had barely avoided the worst of the damage but was still hurting from the now dragging battle. Vegeta flew over the building and Dark Pit emerged with an Electroshock Arm. He uppercut Vegeta and electric spark crackled. Dark Pit then fired several electric charges, zapping his enemy over and over. In response, Vegeta used Ki Blasts to repel the angel. Firing another Destructo Disk, Vegeta grinned; he anticipated the end of his adversary any moment. The disks barely missed Dark Pit and the angel took to the sky, firing from his bow. "Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta relished in battle and pursued. Swapping to his staff, Dark Pit looked down, and waited. Vegeta aligned himself with Dark Pit and positioned his hands. "Galick Gun!" Vegeta was now in range, and Dark Pit blasted with the staff. "FI-- OW!" Vegeta yelled, as he began to plunge. Dark Pit soared after him, delivering a solid kick to the face of his Saiyan opponent. Vegeta smashed into the floor and another stomp from Dark Pit added even more damage.Keeping his reticle on Vegeta, Dark Pit advanced. The Saiyan twitched and stood up, firing a blast of aura at Dark Pit, dropping the angel. Vegeta then elbowed him in the face as he flew by, before kicking him back and forth across the city. Dark Pit struggled to operate before taking his Ogre Club and swinging wildly at Vegeta. The Saiyan dodged and punched Dark Pit in the back of the head. Dark Pit dropped to his knees, grunting in pain. "This is finally the end. Any last words?" Vegeta mocked. He prepared Galick Gun and aimed to remove Dark Pit entirely from existence. "Yeah. Just one, actually." He stood up and, as quick as he could, he fired a shot from his staff. "Goodbye." The blast caught Vegeta in the shoulder, removing his arm from his socket. Screaming in pain, Vegeta looked around. "Where are you, coward?" Dark Pit could be seen above, dropping the Ogre Club on Vegeta's head. The Saiyan crawled, barely hanging on to life, and came to the feet of Dark Pit. "Any last words?" He retorted, pointing his staff at the forehead of Vegeta. "You better made sure you're a good shot, goth!" Vegeta spat. Dark Pit sneered, and then fired. Vegeta's head was taken clean off and rolled to the feet of the angel. Pittoo then placed the staff on his back and flew skywards. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights